


Долгая счастливая жизнь

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), thesumofsuns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers Alot, CATWS-AU, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kitchen Sink Drama, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofsuns/pseuds/thesumofsuns
Summary: В конечном итоге человеческий разум способен выдержать столько агонии и страха, столько любви и столько счастья, что после прохождения определённой, довольно условной, черты перестаёт и вовсе разделять их, не из безразличия, а из обычной усталости.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Долгая счастливая жизнь

В конечном итоге человеческий разум способен выдержать столько агонии и страха, столько любви и столько счастья, что после прохождения определённой, довольно условной, черты перестаёт и вовсе разделять их, не из безразличия, а из обычной усталости. 

Осень 2014-го, в пересчёте на фактическое человеческое время ему девяносто семь ёбаных лет, его мозг повреждён, и его голова непрестанно болит, порой сраными днями напролёт, сонмы мертвецов из прошлого заглядывают к нему на завтрак, обед и ужин (коль скоро он придерживается графика приёма пищи), его сны полны картин столь отвратительных и ужасных, что со временем они становятся обыденны; в остальном жизнь свежа, чиста и прекрасна, и нова, особенно этим стылым и влажным, туманным нью-йоркским утром, ещё толком не начавшимся – улицы пусты и тихи, и прохожих он не встречает, возвращаясь из ставшего традиционным ночного похода ради успокоения головы и ради траты ночного времени, одетый тепло, на левой руке плотная высокая, чтобы ни проблеска холодного металла из-под свободного рукава джинсовой куртки, перчатка.

Баки поднимается на этаж бесшумно, замирает, прислушиваясь, перед белой дверью без таблички с номером, свежеокрашенной, открывает её, тихо проскальзывает в молчаливое пространство.

* * *

Полгода назад он нашёл Роджерса в Вашингтоне.

Пробирался по ночам в просторную, по каким-то причинам слабо охраняемую палату медицинской клиники, наблюдая, когда внутри не оказывалось Уилсона или Романофф – последняя появлялась куда реже – за облегчённым немыслимыми дозами анестетиков сном его заживающего тела, за желтеющими гематомами на его лице, смыкающимися рассечениями. Под изобретённой кем-то, кто не имел никаких представлений о человеческом достоинстве, медицинской пижамой, на его животе должно было цвести пулевое ранение, которое подарил ему он, в которое он своими руками, державшими пистолет, вложил пулю. И ещё одну. И он бы не остановился, ничто и никогда его не останавливало, но Роджерс поднял глаза на него, Роджерс бросил щит и назвал его по имени.

Однажды, пока он таился в дальнем углу палаты, точно вор, точно кто-то, кому в ней не должно быть места, Роджерс вдруг очнулся, поглядел прямо на него.

– Отчего так долго? – требовательно спросил он. – Так долго, Бак, я устал ждать.

Тогда Баки подошёл к его постели, опустился на колени и молча положил голову на простыни, от белизны которых глазам было больно, пахнущие пусто антисептиками (запах, что сопровождал каждое медицинское учреждение и каждую стерильную лабораторию), и рука Роджерса тяжело легла ему на макушку, пальцы сжались в грязных, спутанных волосах, потянули чуть. Он не ответил ему тогда, не ответил и после. Кажется, с пару недель он вовсе не мог говорить.

Роджерс покинул клинику много раньше положенного – рана на его животе ещё не затянулась, но Баки не мог объяснить, что он в очередной раз выставляет себя идиотом без видимой на то причины, а увещевания Уилсона не действовали, Роджерс от них только отмахивался, вежливо, но твёрдо. 

Первые несколько недель хрупкого молчания и неспешного повторного узнавания они провели в весьма условно пригодной для этого квартире Уилсона, который глядел на Баки хмуро и изучающе и дёргался всякий раз, когда в руках у того оказывалось что-то острее столового ножа, и бесконечно поминал свой почивший автомобиль. 

Они спали. Они потребляли пищу. Они слонялись из угла в угол, два измождённых зверя. 

По утрам Роджерс менял повязку на животе, на изнаночной стороне оставалось бледно-розовое пятно. Баки повторно осматривал марлевый комок, обычно извлекая его из мусорного ведра под напряжённым взглядом Уилсона, чьё лицо носило донельзя странное выражение. Сукровица, крохотное пятно алой, чистой крови. Баки отправлял повязку обратно в мусор. 

Всё свободное время они с Роджерсом просиживали в полупустой гостевой комнате друг напротив друга, один будто проверял другого. Кто первым вздохнёт шумно, кто откроет рот, кто заговорит, кто схватит другого за руки.

– Станешь плакать? – спросил он, когда Роджерс, у которого с детства терпения было ни на грош, подполз к нему, неловко держась за бок и чертыхаясь, уложил тяжёлую голову ему на колени.

Роджерс поглядел на него мягко. Он не улыбался, но тень той улыбки бродила по его лицу: едва приподнятые уголки его губ, теплая васильковая синева его глаз. Плотная тоска, что поселилась в них с момента его возвращения, будто бы стала тоньше.

– Ни за что, – ответил Роджерс и поднял к его лицу руки, убирая назад упавшие на лоб волосы, теперь мягкие, чистые, пахнущие чем-то, чем положено было пахнуть волосам международного преступника в двадцать первом веке. Он подумывал над тем, чтобы остричь их: чем короче, тем лучше.

– Как же, – отозвался Баки.

– Я за всю свою жизнь ни слезинки по тебе не пролил, – мрачно ответствовал Роджерс.

– Ни одной?

– Ни, мать твою, одной, Бак.

– Брешешь.

– Конечно.

В тот день они заснули сидя на полу, одинаково опираясь спинами о стену. Голова Роджерса всё же упала ему на плечо, а он всё же вздрогнул, всё же потянулся к ней левой рукой, но, коснувшись бледной гладкой кожи его лба, отдёрнул её. Роджерс выдохнул легко и опёрся на него всем немалым весом, обмяк, совершенно бездумный в своём непреложном доверии или в упорстве его демонстрации. 

Уилсон, верно, встревоженный длительной тишиной, заглянул поутру, неловко просунув голову в едва приоткрытую дверь, встретился взглядом с ним, очнувшимся мгновенно, пока Роджерс ещё сопел безмятежно на его плече, выразительно покачал головой. Уилсон наблюдал за ними всё время. Пристально и ожидающе, будто изначально, принимая в свой дом двух едва ли стабильных едва ли людей, он надеялся на что-то куда более впечатляющее. Будто они должны были всё же броситься друг на друга и в клочья разодрать, или однажды разнести ему квартиру в щепки, или утопить её в слезах, или сотворить ещё что-то невообразимое, но самым страшным прегрешением Баки было то, что он всюду оставлял пустые чашки с разводами кофейной гущи. Роджерс же всегда был безобразен в быту сам по себе, чередуя тенденции к спартанской строгости и помойному декадентству. Баки вспоминал крохотную бруклинскую квартиру, когда-то принадлежавшую им: хризантемы скомканных бумажных листков, огрызки угля, доведённые до отчаянно малых размеров, сточенные до стилетной остроты карандаши, закопчённая кухонная утварь, одежда, давно дожидающаяся стирки, сваленная углу, его собственный голос, звенящий в хрусткой тишине, грозящий карами небесными тогда ещё тощей заднице Роджерса во имя санитарии и Иисуса, мать его, Христа.

Терпение покинуло Уилсона на третью неделю.

– Парни, – сказал он за завтраком, когда оба они сидели по обыкновению близко, ведя бессловесный диалог одними только ужимками и поддевая друг друга время от времени локтями, – парни. Один весьма конкретный мой боевой товарищ, можно сказать, кумир детства, и его беспамятный? Кто ты там ему, человек, лишивший рулевого колеса мою машину? Оторвавший мне крыло? Оторвавший бы мне и голову, кстати, но я чертовски везуч. Неплохо бы вам обрести своё собственное жилище, не подумайте только, что я хочу от вас избавиться. Хотя я очень хочу, – добавил он в конце.

Стив улыбнулся Уилсону одной из своих самых благообразных улыбок и, ещё через несколько недель, не прихватив с собой ровным счётом ни черта, они вернулись в Бруклин, где что-то неведомым образом должно было быть готово: четыре стены и поверхность, на которую он мог бы положить свою с каждым днём всё более болезненную голову. Окна, что были бы достаточно высоки, чтобы некому было в них заглянуть. Больше у него не было ни пожеланий, ни требований, хотя Роджерс расспрашивал его почти ежечасно.

– Роджерс, – отвечал Баки, – мне наплевать.

Ему было наплевать ровно до того момента, пока Роджерс не привёл его к ряду респектабельных браунстоунов, чьи стены были чисты и не исчёрканы граффити, асфальт на тротуаре перед которыми был ровен, небольшой пятак газона – изумрудно-зелен, даже металлическая ручка тяжёлой входной двери сияла, начищенная. Долгая прогулка по людным улицам ничуть не делала его спокойнее, и когда он готов был уже нырнуть в ближайший тёмный проулок, лишь бы не находиться среди пешеходов на тротуаре, натягивая всё сильнее на лицо капюшон слишком мягкого, по его мнению, свитера – худи, Уилсон так говорил – когда голова его начала вдруг шуметь, а свет вокруг стал слишком ярок, Роджерс без всякого стеснения взял его за правую, живую руку и повёл за собой на верхний этаж. Успокоившись чуть, Баки размышлял о возможности посещения крыши, а также о теоретическом проникновении с крыши в квартиру каких-либо других людей, что однозначно не желали бы им добра.

Из всех маскировочных предосторожностей Роджерс признавал только тёмные очки и бейсболку, как будто этого было достаточно, как будто это могло его спрятать, заслонить.

– Хэй, – позвал его Роджерс, – давай-ка, очнись, старина. Мы на пороге места, где я надеюсь прожить какое-то время. Я требую внимания и уважения к своему труду.

– Ты требуешь уважения к способности обсуждать цвет паркетной доски по телефону? – резко спросил Баки, но от голоса Роджерса ему стало вдруг легче. 

– И к этому тоже, – спокойно ответил тот и распахнул тонкую, хватило бы минимального усилия левой руки Баки, и полетели бы щепки, дверь.

День не был солнечным, но просторная, полупустая квартира утопала в мягком свету, что лился из окон на пол тёмного дерева, что отражался от пустых и ровных светлых стен, что заполнял пространство целиком.

– Сколько здесь спален?

– Сколько должно быть?

– Я не стану спать с тобой в одной постели.

– А я-то надеялся на обратное, – весело отозвался Роджерс.

– Я сплю по три часа в сутки, проснувшись, далеко не сразу понимаю, где нахожусь. И не будет для меня ничего паршивее, чем однажды обнаружить рядом твою в кровь разбитую рожу.

– Отчего именно моя рожа будет разбитой?

– Роджерс.

– Окей, Бак. Мы найдём, где разместить твоё убежище. Твой тайный бункер для рекуперации. Твоё логово. Твою пещеру. Мусорный контейнер, где ты станешь питаться человечиной.

– Премного благодарен.

– И прекрати звать меня по фамилии. Я знаю, ты знаешь, все знают, как меня зовут.

– Окей, Стиви.

Он поглядел на Баки с такой бескрайней тоской, что тому сделалось стыдно.

Не считая кухонной техники, кровати в спальне Роджерса, широкого, тёмно-зелёного и мягкого на вид дивана посреди гостиной, светлых занавесей на окнах, таких лёгких, как бабочкино крыло – он не стал касаться их затянутой в перчатку левой рукой, он старался вовсе ничего ей не касаться, в особенности Роджерса – квартира была лишена мебели.

– Я займу диван, – заявил он.

– Ты хотел сказать «я займу целую гостиную», Бак.

– И её, чёрт бы с ней. Здесь слишком много окон. Чем ты вообще думал?

Стив его не слушал. Он ходил от стены к стене, ощупывая всё, до чего можно было дотянуться, и процесс этот совершенно не походил на процесс поиска прослушки, только на молчаливое любование. У приоткрытого окна, выходящего во внутренний двор, за взметнувшейся светло и легко занавесью, залитый белым светом, он казался меньше и много моложе, юным совсем.

– Что не так с окнами?

– Простреливаемое пространство, – выплюнул он. – Не говоря уже о том, как всё это неправильно: отсутствие укрытий, хлипкая дверь. Где я стану хранить оружие?

– Ты принёс с собой оружие?

Баки не ответил.

Первую ночь в новой квартире он бодрствовал, без конца меряя шагами коридор перед бессмысленной дверью, обходя пустующую кухню и гостиную, ползком передвигаясь под узким пространством подоконников, представляя, что будет, если однажды чистое стекло широких окон вздрогнет и лопнет, если белые стены будут изрешечены пулями. Очевидно, он уснул на полу ближе к утру и очнулся от смутного ощущения полёта – кто-то ловко поднял его, взвалив без особенных усилий на плечо.

– Стив, – произнёс он предупредительно.

– Только положу тебя на место, – отозвался тот и мягко, точно вся конструкция его чудовищного, покрытого шрамами тела была очень хрупка, опустил его на диван.

Баки перекатился на живот и уснул.

Когда он очнулся, за окнами было сумеречно и глухо, тишина нарушалась только шелестом бумаги – Роджерс обнаружился подле, с книгой на коленях, хотя не было ясно, на что она ему в такой темноте – и, прислушиваясь к ней, он впервые задался простым и очевидным, весьма основополагающим вопросом.

– Что я здесь делаю, Стив?

– В широком смысле, Бак?

– Нет, во вполне конкретном. Что я здесь делаю, что ты здесь делаешь, что это, мать его, всё такое?

– Это, – спокойно и взвешенно, будто объяснял малому дитя что-то донельзя простое, но чрезвычайно важное, ответил Стив, – наша новая квартира в Бруклине. Я здесь живу, а теперь и ты. Впрочем, если тебя что-то очень уж не устраивает, можно подыскать и другой вариант. Пентхаус, так высоко в облаках, что не нужно будет беспокоиться о теоретическом проникновении враждебно настроенных людей с крыши. Старую ферму на севере штата. Станешь выращивать томаты, Бак? Мусорный контейнер, который я уже упоминал.

– Роджерс, – хрипло выдохнул он, – ты повредился головой. Кого я обманываю, она у тебя никогда не была целой. Ты мне таким достался, и чёрт с тобой. Но что мы станем делать, если за мной придут?

– Придётся перекрасить полы, что довольно раздражающе, они ведь совсем новые. И стенам может потребоваться ремонт.

– Что, если за тобой придут?

– Скажу, что занят. 

– И что, это всё?

– Да, – серьёзно, с нажимом выговорил Стив. – Если мне нужно будет надеть костюм и достать щит, я надену костюм и достану щит, а после вернусь домой. Если мне нужно будет убивать людей, чтобы тебя никто не побеспокоил ближайшие полсотни лет, значит, мне нужно будет убивать людей – уж это я умею, уж об этом беспокоиться не стоит. Я ответил на твой вопрос?

– Да, пожалуй, – отозвался Баки.

Стив кивнул и вернулся то ли к чтению, то ли к бездумному шевелению страниц ради их сухого шелеста.

Они заново изобрели рутину и ежедневные ритуалы, что помогают человеческим существам функционировать и не свихнуться, что отмечают чьё-то присутствие в пространстве, чью-то отнесённость к месту и времени. Кофейные чашки, которые он забывал в разных углах комнат, на самых разнообразных поверхностях. Принадлежащий Стиву блокнот в тяжёлой кожаной обложке, закрытый, запылённый и будто нарочно оставляемый им на видном месте, точно он проверял: откроет его Баки или нет. Баки блокнота не трогал, собственной памяти ему было более чем достаточно. 

Неопознанное растение в горшке, довольно несчастное, верно, в прошлом оно знатно насолило богу всего зелёного и фотосинтезирующего и потому вид имело жалкий, близкий к смерти, коей обязательно завершился бы его путь. Ни Стив, ни он сам совсем не имели представления о поддержании жизни в чём-то живом, но необходимое количество воды и солнца сделало своё дело – уродливый растительный засранец, кого-то ему упорно напоминавший, выпустил восковые листки и потянулся к свету. Пустой мольберт в гостиной, послуживший причиной краткого, но оживлённого спора о том, по какой именно причине мольберт не может обретаться в спальне Стива, в пустующей гостевой комнате, где угодно, лишь бы не в его гостиной.

– Ты сказал «моя гостиная», Бак, – пропел Стив победоносно.

– Не важно, – огрызнулся он. – Когда мне приснится кошмар и после я всё здесь разнесу, не жалуйся.

Стив пожал плечами.

Правда была в том, что ему не снились кошмары. Кошмары – это безумные картины, конструируемые сознанием, только и всего; к нему во сне приходила память, приносила ему имена, даты и чужую кровь. Приносила свои горькие, тяжёлые плоды, точно старое дерево сыпала их ему на голову, и вскоре он бросил спать ночами, дневной свет для этого занятия выглядел привлекательнее и безопаснее. С ним приключались и острые приступы головной боли, во время которых он либо замирал летаргически, часами не двигаясь, стараясь не расплескать непомерно раздутую, заполненную кровью, что пакет молоком, голову, либо корчился от приступов коротких, но чрезвычайно болезненных судорог, оставляющих его в поту и с колотящимся рвано сердцем. 

Если Стив оказывался дома, Баки, почувствовав приближение очередного приступа: запах нагретого металла, пороха, гари и бензина, искажение света перед глазами – радужный край, что обретал любой предмет, вспышки фосфенов – старался выпроводить его как можно скорее и под любым предлогом. Получалось у него лишь изредка.

Стив, случись ему остаться вместе с ним в гостиной, держался на расстоянии: лицо белое, испуганное. В отсутствии возможности ко взаимодействию с ним, ему некуда было деть руки, то сжимаемые в кулаки, то беспомощно бросаемые вдоль тела. 

Тяжёлым, полным тоски голосом Стив говорил с ним, без остановки повествуя о совершенно невозможных и скорее всего не случавшихся происшествиях вроде нисхождения на землю скандинавских богов, зелёном монстре непомерной силы, инопланетных исполинах в небе над Нью-Йорком и прочем сомнительном дерьме, заставлявшем Баки вспомнить о грошовых новеллах в мягких обложках, которые он так любил в детстве и юношестве. Дешёвые, паршивые сюжеты, и герой в конце всегда получает своё: славу и любящую женщину. 

Баки думал о том, что его собственный сюжет столь удачным не оказался. 

Когда его переставало колотить и он обретал вновь способность издавать звук, а пальцы его руки и ног – былую подвижность, Стив приносил полную холодной воды миску и мягкое полотенце, стирал пот с его лица, шепча успокаивающе.

– Покажешься врачу? – спрашивал он всякий раз.

– Нет, – всякий раз отвечал Баки.

Стив не упорствовал.

Периоды их сна и бодрствования вскоре перестали совпадать. 

Баки спал целый световой день напролёт. На диване, на полу гостиной в пятне солнечного света, прижавшись к стене под подоконником, в коридоре перед дверью, на кухонной стойке, сидя на стуле, сползая с него то и дело. Сквозь сон он слышал порой осторожные шаги Стива, снующего туда-сюда, занятого одному богу известно чем, тихие звуки незнакомой ему музыки, доносившейся из-за закрытой двери его спальни, порой ощущал лёгкие прикосновения – осторожная рука отбрасывала волосы с его лица, задерживаясь порой на макушке, на затылке, в той уязвимой точке между лопаток, в опасной близости от металлической пластины, впадающей в его плоть. 

Он просыпался поздним вечером, делил со Стивом то небольшое количество часов бодрствования, что оставалось, и изредка – остывший ужин, наблюдал за тем, как тот скрывается за дверью спальни, куда он сам не заходил, и оставался предоставлен себе в четырёх стенах. До середины глухой ночи он обычно нёс молчаливую стражу у порога, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам шагов и редким хлопкам соседских дверей. С середины ночи – под дверью спальни Стива, где тот ворочался шумно, и, как Баки казалось, что-то говорил во сне или наяву, может быть, молился или вёл диалоги с чьей-то бесплотной тенью из прошлого. 

Поутру, когда он варил кофе – процесс его успокаивал – слегка помятый, полуодетый, рассеянно почёсывающий заросший золотистой щетиной подбородок Стив показывался примерно в одно и то же время, чтобы получить свою исходящую паром чашку, кофе в которой, чёрный, без капли молока, способен был обжечь любой другой рот, таким горячим он был.

– Как твои ночные бдения?

– Бессобытийно.

– Чем займёшься сегодня?

– Технически мой период бодрствования окончен.

– Хороших снов, старина.

Вскоре он принялся покидать квартиру ночами, и последнее совершенно не радовало Стива, и они спорили до хрипа одним особенно сонным для Баки утром, когда пятно солнечного света на полу было так привлекательно, а мрачное лицо Стива – отнюдь.

– Безопасность, Роджерс? – хмуро возразил он. – Я убийца, и вместо того, чтобы находиться как можно дальше от всего живого, торчу как бельмо на глазу у наших славных спецслужб прямо посреди Бруклина, веду с тобой домашнее хозяйство, а ты даже дверь не всегда запираешь на ночь.

– Я запираю чёртову дверь.

– Не позавчера. И не в четверг на прошлой неделе.

С тех пор Баки проводил ночи на крыше, с тех пор он порой бродил по району в темноте, как ему и полагалось, потому как существам вроде него солнечный свет нужен не был, и потому что темнота всё укрывала и всё терпела, и иногда он снимал перчатку с левой руки, только иногда, когда был уверен, что даже издали его никто не сможет заметить, иногда он отбрасывал капюшон худи, поднимал голову к мутному городскому небу и замирал посреди пустой улицы, пока головная боль не отступала, пока память не успокаивалась, и в редких, никогда не замечавших его ночных прохожих ему переставали мерещиться фигуры тех, кто расстался с жизнью по его вине.

* * *

Он запирает дверь, щёлкает замок, и этого свидетельства его возвращения должно быть достаточно для кое-чьих чутких ушей, избавляется от обуви. На часах половина шестого, за окном – утренняя мгла теплеет плавно. Баки собирается провести от восьми до десяти часов во сне, по возможности пустом, спокойном.

Неясный звук из-за двери спальни Стива, когда-то хорошо ему знакомый, заставляет его замереть посреди коридора. То рваный выдох человека, который силится выдохнуть раз за разом, чья малая грудная клетка от этого ходит ходуном, содрогается жалко, дрожит. Тот звук остался в прошлом давным-давно, в другом столетии, в другой, не существующей ныне реальности, но это не мешает ему повернуть ручку двери, войти в спальню, не особенно раздумывая над собственными действиями и не медля. 

Стив мечется во сне на скомканных простынях, он весь покрыт потом, мокрая насквозь футболка пристаёт к коже. Его веки закрыты плотно, почти зажмурены, под ними двигаются глазные яблоки, будто пребывая во сне он следит за чем-то, пытается что-то уловить. Его рот горестно сжат, а руки ищут что-то в воздухе перед собой.

Баки подходит к кровати, тихо садится на край и, перехватив руки Стива, удерживает их одной левой, на которой ещё надета перчатка, стараясь быть осторожным, насколько это возможно. 

Он укладывает правую руку Стиву на лоб, горячий, влажный.

– Стиви, – зовёт он тихо, – ну хватит.

Стив не отзывается.

– Очнись, слышишь? – продолжает он. – Ты дома, со мной, сейчас 2014-й год. Проснись, ну же.

Стив распахивает глаза, их синева глухая и тёмная. Увидев его, он сразу же замирает.

– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает он хрипло.

– Ничего из ряда вон, – отвечает Баки. – Отпущу твои руки, ладно?

– Ладно, – неуверенно отзывается Стив.

Когда Баки разжимает хватку левой на его запястьях – красные полосы от его металлических пальцев на них – Стив ловит его руку своей. 

– Кажется, я готов пролить пару слезинок, – мрачно сообщает он.

– Ну надо же, – усмехается Баки. – Пойдём-ка со мной. Давай, поднимайся. 

Он ведёт Стива в ванную, придерживая за плечи. Ноги у того заплетаются, всё его большое, сильное тело вздрагивает мелко, как бывает с Баки после приступа. Он усаживает послушного Стива на бортик ванны, уговорив поднять руки вверх, снимает с него вымокшую насквозь футболку и открывает было воду, но Стив качает головой отрицательно. Тогда он достаёт с полки мягкое полотенце, смочив его тёплой водой, принимается обтирать его, всё ещё дрожащего, дышащего тяжело, неглубоко и часто. 

Баки вытирает его мокрое лицо, может быть, от пота, а может статься, и нет. Стив глядит на него бестолково, часто моргая и щурясь. 

Он не станет задавать вопросов.

– Стиви, – зовёт он, – ты здесь? Ты со мной?

– Ага, – отзывается Стив.

– Сон был паршивый, так?

– Немного.

– Он закончился. Ты дома. Как меня зовут?

– Бак, – неуверенно, со смешком выдыхает Стив.

– Моё полное имя.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

– Неплохо, неплохо. Я уже и забыл, как это звучит.

Стив улыбается ему несмело.

Тогда Баки наклоняется к нему, придерживая левой подбородок – пальцы не чувствуют ничего, даже там, где его безымянный и мизинец касаются шеи Стива, где под тонкой кожей должен биться пульс – осторожно целует в губы, отчего Стив просыпается будто, и его руки молниеносно поднимаются к его плечам, готовые уцепиться. Баки перехватывает их.

– Тише-тише, – шепчет он Стиву в губы, – тише, всё хорошо.

Они не возвращаются в спальню. 

Взяв Стива за руку, Баки ведёт его к своей гостиной. 

Солнце уже поднялось, его лучи рушатся на диван, на пустой мольберт, на уродливое растение в горшке, что не перестаёт тянуться к свету и выбрасывать крохотные листки. Он укладывает Стива на пол рядом с собой, лицом к лицу, обхватив его затылок правой рукой, прижав к себе его голову. 

Стив замирает, дышит тихо и тепло ему в шею. 

Они засыпают на свету, в тишине, дома, оба.

**Author's Note:**

> * в названии использована строка одноимённой песни «Гражданской Обороны»


End file.
